wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Khadgar
|statut = Vivant|Mentor(s) = Medivh, Guzbah|Ancien(s) Titre(s) = Archimage du Kirin Tor> Apprenti de Medivh|Arme = Atiesh|Arme notable = Atiesh}}Pour Khadgar dans le film Warcraft, voir Khadgar (Film)' '' « Le sacrifice. Pour les jeunes, il est synonyme de changement. Mais pour les anciens, il annonce la fin. Je connais très bien ces deux interprétations. » Encore étudiant du Kirin Tor, Khadgar devint très jeune le premier et seul apprenti du grand Magus Medivh. Il découvrit que son maître était possédé par le titan noir Sargeras et dut se résoudre à le tuer avec l'aide de Lothar et de Garona. Au cours de la seconde guerre, il combattit la Horde aux cotés de l'Alliance de Lordaeron avant de parvenir à repousser l'ennemi jusqu'à la Porte des Ténèbres qu'il détruisit. Lorsque la Horde de Draenor déferla à nouveau sur Azeroth, Khadgar mena l'Expédition de l'Alliance sur la planète natale des orcs où il y découvrit les plans de Ner'zhul. Afin d'éviter que la destruction de Draenor n'emporte Azeroth avec elle, Khadgar détruisit aussi la Porte des Ténèbres de ce côté du portail les condamnant ainsi, lui et les survivants, à y rester piégés.Roman: Au-delà de la Porte des Ténèbres Pendant de nombreuses années, on le crut mort lors de son acte héroïque. Mais suite à la réouverture de la porte des Ténèbres, il fût découvert sain et sauf aux côtés du Naaru A'dal à Shattrah. Bien plus tard, quand la Horde de fer débuta l'invasion d'Azeroth, Khadgar, dont l'expérience et la sagesse sont inégalées, fût appelé pour aider a repousser l'invasion. Comme un recommencement, Khadgar mena la Horde et l'Alliance sur la Draenor d'antan alternatif aux cotés de Thrall et Maraad, afin de déjouer les plans de la Horde de fer. Mais alors que la menace avait été stoppé sur Draenor (Wod) , Khadgar découvrit que la Légion ardente était de retour en Azeroth. Devenu le nouveau dirigeant de Dalaran, il mena le Kirin Tor et les armées de la Horde et de l'Alliance dans leur dernier combat contre la Légion ardente. Histoire '''L'Apprentissage avec Medivh Alors âgé de 17 ans, Khadgar fut envoyé à Karazhan comme assistant auprès de Medivh, par le Kirin Tor. Ses anciens précepteurs Guzbah, Dame Delth, Alonda et Norlan voulaient utiliser la présence de Khadgar dans Kharazan pour garder un œil sur le magus et chacun dans un but plus personnel. Il fut accueilli à Karazhan par Moroes le chambellan de Medivh qui l'attendait en son nom. En premier lieu, Khadgar pensa que Medivh n'était pas plus que ce qu'il semblait être : un vieux mage bienveillant, curieux et un peu excentrique. Medivh le questionna sur le Kirin Tor puis lui donna comme première tâche de ranger sa bibliothèque, comme bon nombre d'anciens prétendants au rôle d'apprenti. En se promenant dans la tour, Khadgar découvrit une pièce où il eut une vision d'une armée humaine dirigée par un vieux mage aux cheveux blancs, combattant sous un ciel rouge, des créatures à la peau verte et équipées d'armures noires. Il fut surpris par l'étrange ressemblance entre le vieux mage et lui-même. Un jour que Khadgar triait des livres, Medivh, qui venait de rentrer, l'attaqua le prenant pour un voleur. Medivh avait oublié que Khadgar était toujours présent et il s'excusa. Ils montèrent ensuite tous les deux au sommet de la tour où des griffons les attendaient pour un départ immédiat. Medivh toucha la tête de Khadgar qui acquit instantanément les compétences pour monter la bête, avant de partir tous les deux explorer le sud du royaume, Les Morasses Noires. Khadgar rencontra pour la première fois des Orcs et des démonistes dont Nothgrin. En mauvaise posture, il fût sauvé par Medivh avant qu'une patrouille humaine, conduite par Anduin Lothar n'arrive. Le magus lui présenta Khadgar comme son apprenti officiel. De retour à Karazhan, Khadgar eut une nouvelle vision : Les jeunes Medivh, Lothar et Llane combattaient des Troll des jungles. À la fin de leur combat, Medivh, exténué, fixait Khadgar lui demandant de veiller sur lui avant de sombrer dans un coma. Medivh s'absenta des lieux, laissant Khadgar seul dans la tour. Une semaine passa, Khadgar, qui continuait ses études, mis au point un sort spécial permettant d'apprivoiser les visions que procure Karazhan. Quand il pensa que son sort était achevé, il l'utilisa dans le but d'avoir une vision du jeune Medivh. Mais il fut témoin de la bataille épique entre Magna Aegwynn et Sargeras. Peu après, Medivh de retour demanda à Khadgar de l'accompagner à Hurlevent pour enquêter sur les morts mystérieuses de deux puissants mages, Hugarin et Huglar. Sur place, il furent accueillis par Lothar, qui les épaula dans leurs constatations. Ensemble ils déduirent que les deux mages avaient à priori tenté d'invoquer un démon qui les avait ensuite assassinés. Mais Khadgar ne fut pas convaincu par cette hypothèse. Medivh révéla alors à son apprenti qu'il était le dernier Gardien de Tirisfal et lui apprit l'existence du Conseil de Tirisfal. Puis, le maître magus partit chasser le démon qui se trouvait toujours dans l'enceinte de Hurlevent. La menace éliminée, ils retournèrent à Karazhan. Medivh exténué suite au combat face au démon qui avait tué Hugarin et Huglar, expliqua hâtivement à Khadgar comment déchiffrer les missives de l'Ordre du Conseil de Tirisfal, afin que celui-ci ne se doute pas de son état affaibli. Il sombra ensuite dans un sommeil profond. Trois semaines passèrent, au cours desquelles Khadgar joua parfaitement son rôle de secrétaire. Parmi toutes ces lettres, l'une d'elle, non signée, l'intrigua. Elle indiquait qu'un émissaire serait bientôt là. Alors que Khadgar était en pleine lecture d'une nouvelle missive lui apprenant la mort de son ancien précepteur Guzbah, il se trouva nez à nez avec Sargeras qui contemplait Medivh depuis le pied du lit. Terrifié, Khadgar tenta de le poignarder par surprise avec un coupe-papier mais le coup passa à travers le démon qui disparut. C'est à ce moment que Medivh se réveilla. Avec le retour à la normale de l'état de santé de Medivh, le quotidien reprit son cours. Khadgar avait progressé dans sa maîtrise de la magie du feu et avait développé la capacité d'utiliser la foudre ainsi que tout un tas de sortilèges mineurs. Medivh, dont les absences de Karazhan s'intensifiaient, pressait son apprenti à maîtriser au plus vite son art. Un jour, un émissaire arriva à Karazhan, mais Khadgar ne parvint pas à en savoir plus. Le lendemain Khadgar tenta d'utiliser son sort de vision tout juste modifié pour voir la rencontre entre son maître et l'émissaire. Cependant il eut une toute autre vision ; celle de Nielas Aran et Aegwynn en pleine discussion après la conception de leur héritier, Medivh. La vision s'évanouit et Khadgar ressentit une présence qui l'épiait, l'émissaire. Poursuivant l'intrus, il découvrit une orque qu'il tenta de maîtriser sans succès. Contrairement à lui, cette dernière était terriblement douée en combat rapproché. L'intervention de Moroes venu chercher Khadgar sur ordre de Medivh mit fin au combat . Hors de lui, Khadgar exigea de comprendre pourquoi la présence d'une orque était admise à Karazhan. Medihv lui révéla qu'elle était une Demi-orc du nom de Garona et qu'elle représentait certains des Clans orcs qui séjournaient dans les Morasses Noires. Medivh, irrité par la non-ouverture d'esprit de son apprenti qui accusait Garona d'espionnage, finit par le réprimander lui rappelant que lui même était venu dans ce but, pour le compte du Kirin Tor. De retour dans la bibliothèque, Khadgar trouva Garona fouinant dans ses notes ce qui lui déplut fortement. Une discussion entre eux débuta où chacun glanait des informations sur le peuple de l'autre quand tout à coup un démon fit irruption. Au terme d'un combat fastidieux, Khadgar et Garona, alliés de fortune, réussirent à le terrasser. Ils partirent prévenir Medivh qui ne sembla pas les croire mais se déplaça toute de même vers l'endroit où le cadavre était censé reposer. Il n'y trouva que Moroes œuvrant à nettoyer la pagaille que le combat avait engendrée. Très énervé, Medivh donna crédit aux visions que Karazhan procure et ce malgré l'insistance conjointe de son apprenti et de Garona. Khadgar et Garona, dont la remise en état de la bibliothèque leur avait été imposée par le magus mécontent, restaient persuadés que le démon n'était pas une illusion et commencèrent à enquêter. A mesure qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, les relations entre Garona et Khadgar s'amélioraient tandis que Medivh devenait de plus en plus distant et sombre. Khadgar découvrit que Medivh se souciait peu du sort des humains après une discussion avec son maître. Quand à Garona, elle lui révéla comment la Horde avait pu pénétrer en Azeroth par un portail créé avec l'aide d'un inconnu. Il fût décidé d'utiliser une nouvelle fois le sort qui permet de maîtriser les visions de Karazhan pour découvrir qui était le responsable de l'arrivé des Orcs. Avec stupeur, ils découvrirent que Medivh contactant Gul'dan en était l'auteur. Puis la vision disparut. Avec tout le brouhaha engendré par cette découverte, Medivh apparut au seuil de la porte demandant aux deux compères de sortir de la salle. Cependant, Garona retint Khadgar en lui montrant que le magus possédait une deuxième ombre prenant un angle bizarre. Khadgar demanda des explications au magus sur les raisons de sa rencontre avec Gul'dan et le fait d'avoir permis aux Orcs d'entrer en Azeroth. Medivh entra dans une colère noire quand Khadgar refusa de sortir, après une énième demande, et tenta de pénétrer dans la salle. C'est alors que des étincelles jaillirent du cercle protecteur destiné aux démons, provoquant l'incompréhension de Khadgar et Garona. Medivh tenta de pénétrer par force dans le cercle et l'image de Sargeras apparue superposée à celle du magus. Conscient qu'avec le temps il parviendrait à rompre le sortilège, Khadgar invoqua une vision pour l'aider à combattre ce mal et c'est un combat entre Aegwynn et Sargeras/Medivh qui apparut. L'attention du démon fût détournée, donnant assez de temps à Khadgar et Garona pour fuir à toute allure, empruntant un griffon pour se diriger vers Hurlevent. Ils durent se poser, contraints par le griffon tentant de les désarçonner pour répondre à l'appel de son maître. Au cours de leur voyage vers la capitale, ils rencontrèrent une patrouille d'orcs qui capturèrent Khadgar mais Garona le sortit de ce mauvais pas en le faisant passer pour son esclave. Plus tard, c'est une patrouille humaine qui captura Garona et malgré l'intervention de Khadgar, la présentant comme sa prisonnière, devant le refus du sergent à la relâcher il usa de magie à l'encontre de ce dernier. Heureusement Lothar et sa patrouille arrivèrent à ce moment. Alors que Hurlevent devait faire face aux sièges répétés des orcs, Lothar décida, contre l'avis de son roi Llane, de mener une expédition à Karazhan pour découvrir la vérité et faire ce qui devait être fait si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Khadgar et Garona, ainsi que pas moins de six patrouilles, s'envolèrent pour la tour maudite. A leurs arrivée, ils constatèrent la mort de Moroes et de Cook, les deux serviteurs de Medivh qui, quant à lui, semblait avoir disparu. Garona découvrit une porte secrète dans un mur que Khadgar s'empressa d'ouvrir à l'aide de magie. Derrière se trouvait ce qui semblait être une copie de Karazhan plongeant dans les profondeurs de la terre, comme un reflet dans l'eau. En s'enfonçant dans le terrier démoniaque, la troupe se retrouva confrontée à des créatures que Lothar, aidé de ses hommes, combattit tandis qu'il confiait à Khadgar et Garona la poursuite de leur mission. Tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur descente, une vision leur apparut dans laquelle Garona, en pleurs, assassinait le roi Llane. Ils finirent par arriver devant Medihv/Sargeras qui, dans une contre-attaque sur Khadgar, lui ôta toute magie et vitalité le rendant semblable à un vieillard. Lothar finit par les rejoindre et intervint en attaquant le magus. L'attention de Medivh/Sargeras fut assez détournée pour que Khadgar se place dans son dos. L'épée que Lothar lui avait confié plus tôt à Hurlevent pointait sur sa poitrine. Khadgar en déduisit que la part d'humain de Medivh/Sargeras avait tout fait pour manœuvrer les autres, pour un dernier recours au cas ou le démon prendrait pleine possession de lui. Quand le démon tenta d'utiliser la magie, Khadgar enfonça l'épée ensorcelée en plein cœur. Medivh remercia Khadgar lui indiquant qu'il avait combattu Sargeras autant qu'il avait pu avant de succomber. A la fin du combat Garona avait disparu et Khadgar indiqua à Lothar qu'il voulait rester un moment sur place pour enterrer Medivh, Moroes et Cook et également retrouver Garona. Khadgar, qui depuis son premier jour à Karazhan se sentait épié, aperçu un être fantomatique sur le balcon. Khadgar le reconnut, il n'était qu'autre que Medivh mais il s'étonnait de sa présence, car récemment décédé. Il confia être l'essence même du Gardien dans le futur ; débarrassé de toute souillure de Sargeras et qui s'apprêtait à combattre de nouveau la Légion Ardente.Roman : Le Dernier Gardien (Jeff Grubb) Seconde Guerre (L'Heure des Ténèbres) Après la mort de Medivh et la chute d'Hurlevent par les Orcs, Khadgar, Lothar et le reste des réfugiés fuirent vers le nord, vers les terres du Royaume de Lordaeron. Au fil du temps il retrouva son pouvoir magique devenu plus puissant qu'autrefois. Bien qu'il ait retrouvé également son endurance, sa force et son agilité, son apparence quant à elle demeura celle d'un homme âgé, au visage ridé et aux cheveux blancs. Khadgar passa la Seconde Guerre à combattre aux cotés de L'Alliance de Lordaeron tout en étudiant les sorts de Medivh et la nature de la Porte des Ténèbres. Lorsque la guerre tourna en faveur de L'Alliance, la Horde fut repoussée en arrière jusqu'à la Porte des Ténèbres. Khadgar la détruisit, rompant ainsi le lien entre Azeroth et Draenor, et coupant le reste de la Horde de renforts. Cependant la brèche entre les mondes continua d'exister.Roman : L'Heure des Ténèbres (Aaron Rosenberg) Pour se prémunir contre une nouvelle attaque venue de Draenor, Khadgar supervisa la construction de Rempart-du-Néant dans les Terres foudroyées.http://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/game/lore/characters/khadgar Au cours d'une nuit, il reçut la visite de Garona à Rempart-du-Néant. Cette dernière lui avoua avoir tué le roi Llane, manipulé par le conseil des ombres. En percevant les sort encore présent sur l'esprit de la demi-orque, Khadgar cru l'histoire de son amie. Cependant, il lui apprit que si ces sort subsistait toujours, c'était par ce qu'au moins un membre du conseil des ombres était toujours en vie. Pendant plusieurs mois, Khadgar retrouva Garona secrètement et retira un a un les chaines mentales sur l'esprit de la demi-orque. Pour le remercier, Garona lui proposa de traquer et tuer les survivants du conseil des ombres. Khadgar accepta mais il demanda à Garona de rester dans les environs, cachée aux yeux de l'Alliance. L'Archimage avait en effet senti les énergies de la faille entre Draenor et Azeroth irradier brusquement. Il sentait que la faille était sur le point de se ré-ouvrir.World of Warcraft: Chroniques volume 2 L'Expédition de L'Alliance (Au-delà de la porte des ténèbres) Image : WC2BnE_logo.png Le contenu de cette section est exclusif à Warcraft II. Alors que le lutte contre les orcs faisait rage, Turalyon lui suggéra de se nourrir et de dormir un peu. Pendant son sommeil, Khadgar eut un rêve étrange. Il était un géant courant au milieu de Lordaeron avec sa jeune apparence, avant qu'il soit maudit par Sargeras/Medivh. Quand il aperçut Dalaran, il courut dans sa direction et commença lentement à rapetisser. Lorsque Khadgar toucha le sol, il avait retrouvé sa taille normale. Il entra alors dans la Citadelle Pourpre où l'attendait une personne pour dîner. C'était Antonidas, qui l'avertit du vol de L'Oeil de Dalaran. Les craintes de Khadgar se confirmèrent seulement un an après l'achèvement de la construction de Rempart-du-Néant, lorsque le portail s'ouvrit de nouveau et que les Orcs s'en déversèrent, frappant stratégiquement pour voler de puissants artefacts. Dans la crainte d'une nouvelle invasion, Khadgar mena une Expédition de l'Alliance sur la terre natale des Orcs où il découvrit rapidement que la situation était pire que ce qu'il craignait. Les Orcs menés par le chaman Ner'zhul, avaient l'intention d'ouvrir d'autres portails vers de nouveaux mondes que la Horde pillerait. Khadgar et ses compagnons se mirent en quête du Crâne de Gul'dan, le trouvant en possession d'Aile-de-mort. Khadgar fut la clé pour vaincre le dragon et reprendre le crâne. Malheureusement, incapable d'arrêter Ner'zhul ouvrant ses portails et incapable de contenir l'instabilité des énergies que cela engendra, Draenor fut déchiré. Pour empêcher la destruction potentielle d'Azeroth, Khadgar utilisa le savoir du Grimoire de Medivh et le pouvoir du Crâne de Gul'dan pour fermer la Porte des ténèbres depuis Draenor, protégeant ainsi Azeroth du cataclysme final. Khadgar conduisit les survivants dans une des failles et retourna sur les restes de Draenor. Hurlevent l'immortalisa dans une statue massive située dans la Vallée des Héros, aux côtés des autres dirigeants de L'Expédition de L'Alliance. La vie en Outreterre Aprés son retour sur le monde des orcs dévasté qui fut renommée l'Outreterre, Khadgar et les Fils de Lothar durent se résoudrent à vivre ici. Bientôt il dût faire face à l'incursion du Seigneur des abîmes Magthéridon, qui oeuvra à s'emparer de l'Outreterre. Khadgar était conscient qu'ils ne pourrait l'arrêter mais les fils de Lothar étaient en mesure de frainer sa progréssion. Pendant des années, il combattit les forces de Magthéridon lors de petites escarmouches, réduisant ainsi le nombre de ses serviteurs. Cependant après quelques années, la Légion ardente lança une offensive sur l'Outreterre, qui poussa Khadgar à chercher de l'aide. Grâce à sa magie il sonda le néant distordu et découvrit les Naaru. A'dal et d'autres Naaru, accéptèrent de l'aider et se rendit à Shattrath où Khadgar le rejoignit. Sous la direction d'A'dal, Khadgar travailla de concert avec les Draeneis, pour reconstruire Shattath.World of Warcraft: Chroniques volume 3 'Burning Crusade' Lors de la réouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres, les héros d'Azeroth découvrirent l'Archimage en vie à Shattrah auprès d'A'dal. Khadgar leur raconta en détails ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ses années en Outreterre.Dialogue de Khadgar lorsqu'on l'interroge Il fît visiter ensuite Shattrah et ses résidents au nouveau venu avec l'aide de son serviteur d'arcane, avant de lui conseiller de combattre aux cotés de l'une des deux factions qu'abritent la ville lumière, L'Aldor ou Les Clairvoyant.Quête : Ville de Lumière Plus tard, L'Œil pourpre découvrit des signes d'une activité inquiétante à Karazhan. L'un de ses membres, l'Archimage Cédric, désireux de pénétrer et d'enquêter dans la tour maudite scellé et isolé du monde extérieur, envoya un Champion d'Azeroth transmettre le rapport à Khadgar ,la seule personne toujours en vie capable d'ouvrir Karazhan. Devant les nouvelles troublantes du rapport, Khadgar décida de confier sa clé au Champion. Seulement, par mesure de sécurité, quand Khadgar avait réalisé qu'il était bloqué en Outreterre, il divisa la clé en trois fragments et les plaça dans des conteneurs enchantés qui masque leur présence des regards indigne, à des endroits qu'il jugeais sûrs à l'époque.Quête :Khadgar Les trois fragment retrouvé par le Champion d'Azeroth, Khadgar reconstitua la clé. Cependant, sans le toucher du maître, Medivh, elle n'était qu'un simple vieux bout de métal. Heureusement, Khadgar avait connaissance d'un lieu en Azeroth appelé les Grottes du temps capable de faire voyager dans le temps. Medivh du passé et toujours en vie, reconnu la clé qu'il n'avait pas encore confié à Khadgar. Il garda cette clé qu'il devait lui remettre plus tard lorsque celui-ci lui sera envoyé, confiant ne pas pouvoir espérer de meilleur apprenti et remis sa propre clé au Champion d'Azeroth. De retour auprès de Khadgar, ce dernier ne sentant aucune perturbation dans la ligne temporelle, trouva cela incroyable et supposa que Medivh savait ce qui allait se passer dans le futur. La clé en poche du Champion, Khadgar lui demanda d'aider l'Œil pourpre malgré tout ses désaccords avec l'Archimage Cedric, en précisant que la clé lui est liée et non à eux. Suivant les rapports que son ami Kurdran lui faisait sur Illidan et ses activités, Khadgar convint que le temps d'attaquer le Temple noir approchait. Il exposa ce plan à la Horde et à l'Alliance qui approuvèrent. Le Fils de Medivh Après la réouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres, Maraad partit en Azeroth poursuivre sa recherche de Garona. Il revint brièvement en Outreterre avec Med'an le fils de Garona pour demander à Khadgar de rejoindre le Nouveau Conseil de Tirisfal. Khadgar refusa mais proposa la Magistrice Elfe de sang Dalynnia Rognebrèche pour le remplacer. L'Archimage désira ensuite s'entretenir avec Med'an qui malgré la honte de son héritage, révéla à Khadgar être le fils de Garona et de Medivh. Khadgar lui expliqua alors qu'il s'était rendu compte que Medivh et Garona avaient été condamnés avant même leurs naissances, victimes respectivement de Sargeras et de Gul'dan. Khadgar confia alors à Med'an qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné son existence. Sa seule réalité prouvait que ses parents s'étaient battus contre leurs propres destins et que cela lui octroyait la force de détruire les forces du mal. Se rendant compte que ses parents n'étaient pas responsables du mal qu'ils avaient provoqué, Med'an remercie L'Archimage de lui avoir éclairci l'esprit.Comics World of Warcraft : Tome 11 L'assemblée Le Déferlement Lorsque Jaina appris que Garrosh Hurlenfer marchait sur la cité de Theramore, celle-ci demanda l'aide du Kirin Tor afin de défendre sa cité contre l'envahisseur. Après avoir obtenue une entrevue avec le Conseil des Six, elle se rendis compte que Khadgar faisait maintenant partit du Conseil. Ce dernier vota pour l'intervention du Kirin Tor en faveur de Theramore mais lorsque Jaina revint après la destruction de la cité en demandant que Dalaran passe à l'offensive et détruise Orgrimmar par le feu afin de se venger, Khadgar refusa, prétextant que si la destruction de Theramore était horrible et que la stratégie de la Horde était abjecte, Dalaran ne s'abaisserait pas à utilise les mêmes moyens immoraux que leurs ennemies. Warlords of Draenor L'Avant-garde de Fer Quand le portail devint rouge et que la Horde de Fer en jaillit ,marchant dans les Terres foudroyées et dévastant Rempart-du-Néant, Khadgar, dont la sagesse et l’expérience n’avaient pas d’égales, fut appelé pour repousser l’invasion. Les Héros d'Azeroth rencontrèrent Khadgar près des corps du Gobelin Eclaireur Pazaztic et de la Gnome Eclaireur Pazerp du SI:7. Après avoir constaté l'invasion, l'archimage se changea en corbeau et partit en informer le Roi Varian Wrynn et le Chef de Guerre Vol'jin. Jungle de Tanaan Au cotés de Thrall, Maraad et Dame Liadrin ainsi que les forces combinés de la Horde et de l'Alliance, Khadgar entreprit de forcer le passage du portail dans le but de mettre un terme à l'invasion Quête: Porte des ténèbres . Une fois dans la Jungle de Tanaan, il employa les héros de la horde et de l'alliance à désactiver le portailQuête: L'alimentation du portail. Lorsque cela fût accompli, il se replia dans la jungle avec les survivants du groupe d'assaut initial Quête: Le prix de la guerre. Après avoir fait diversion en demandant au héros de mettre le feu au huttes de l'orbite-sanglante Quête:Brasier de gloire , ils se retrouvèrent bloqué par un Œil de Kilrogg mais Ariok et un héros détournèrent son attention. Khadgar regretta le sacrifice héroïque d'Ariok mais poursuivit l'avancée Quête: Altercation à l'autel. L'Archimage n'eut d'autre choix que de détruire le Pont Tar'thog pour empêcher d'être poursuivi par l'orbite-sanglante Quête: L'Ordalie de Kargathar (Scène à l'acceptation de la quête). Dans sa fuite effréné, Khadgar découvrit l'Exarque Maladaar(wod) et Drek'thar(wod) prisonniers et demanda au héros de les libérerQuête: Un allié potentiel (alliance)Quête: Un allié potentiel (horde). Malheureusement en poursuivant son chemin, Khadgar et son groupe se retrouvèrent piégé dans une arène de Kargath(wod). Un combat s'engagea mais Khadgar y mis fin en congelant tout les ennemis. Le groupe reprit sa fuite et se réfugia dans une grotte dont Khadgar condamna l'entrée en la faisant s'effondrer. Il envoya Qiana Lunombre et l'Exarque Maladaar(wod) / Dame Liadrin et Olin Peau-de-Sienne explorer la grotteQuête: Des victimes par milliers. Après avoir découvert et libéré Yrel, le groupe se retrouva finalement confronté à Kelidan le Briseur(wod). Kelidan terrassé, Ner'zhul(wod) apparu et tenta d'ensevelir le groupe en provoquant un éboulement massif. Mais Khadgar parvint à téléporter tout le monde de justesse.Quête: Kelidan le Briseur + scène à l'achèvement Le groupe apparut dans les Carrières Rochenoire, où après s'être équipé pour le combat, Khadgar détruisit un barrage surplombant qui inonda les lieux. En découvrant le Brise-monde (un gigantesque canon de la horde de fer) Khadgar eu l'idée de l'utiliser pour détruire définitivement la structure de la porte avec l'aide du héros et de Thaelin SombrenclumeQuête: Voyage au sommet du canon. Avec la Horde de fer furieuse au trousses, Khadgar et le groupe volèrent un navire au quai et prirent la fuite. Après l'arrivée des bateaux dans la Crête de Givrefeu pour la Horde et dans la Vallée d'Ombrelune(wod) pour l'Alliance, Khadgar ouvrit des portails temporaire vers Azeroth. Il étaient destiné à la venu des architectes Gazleu pour la Horde et Baros Alexston pour l'Alliance, dans le but d'établir leurs fiefs respectifs. Khadgar fût reconnaissant envers les membres de la Horde qui convinrent de travailler conjointement avec lui et l'Alliance contre la Horde de fer. L'Archimage s'installa à l'Avant-poste de Pluie-d'Étoiles dans la Vallée d'Ombrelune(wod) dans le but de chasser Gul'dan(wod) et son Conseil des Ombres(wod). Avec l'aide de Cordana Gangrechant, il enquêta à Gul'var et Throm'var et finit par découvrir les projets de Gul'dan(wod). Cependant, il échappa de justesse à une tentative de meurtre de Garona(wod) grâce à l'utilisation d'un sortilège bloc de glace. Finalement il décida de s'installer dans la région de Talador à Zangarra où il établit sa propre Tour des mages là où convergent les énergies arcaniques. Il y accueilli l'Alliance et la Horde malgré l'interdiction de Jaina sur leur présence dans une enceinte du Kirin tor. Dans le but de les aider dans l'établissement de leurs propre Sanctum des arcanes respectifs, Khadgar présenta le Magistère Krelas à la Horde et la Magistrice Serena à l'Alliance. Plus tard, au cotés de Durotan(wod), Draka(wod), Maraad, Yrel et le commandant, Khadgar combattit la Horde de fer mené par Main-noire(wod) et Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin(wod) lors de la bataille de Shattrath (wod). Le groupe parvint à sécuriser le port et Khadgar confia la mission aux commandants de la Horde et de l'Alliance, de s'occuper des navires de la Horde de fer. Il téléporta Durotan(Wod), Yrel et Maraad sur le navire de Main-noire(wod) pour qu'ils aident Orgrim(wod) qui venait de réaliser la folie de son chef et l'affrontait. Pendant ce temps, il téléporta et chargea le commandant de prendre le contrôle d'un autre navire équipé d'un puissant canon. La tâche accompli, Khadgar informa le commandant que le groupe qui affrontait Main-noire(wod) avaient besoin d'aide et les téléporta à leurs cotés. Mais une explosion eu lieu sur le navire où le combat face à Main-noire(wod) se déroulait et Khadgar pensa à tord que personne n'avait survécu. Il ordonna à ce qu'on utilise le canon du navire précédemment prit à l'ennemi, sur le navire de Main-noire(wod) pour le couler définitivement. Mais alors que le canon était sur le point de faire feu, il s'aperçut que le groupe étaient toujours en vie et les téléporta à lui in extremis avant que le navire explose. Khadgar se rendit en Nagrand(wod) où il rencontra Yrel au Guet d'Yrel et Durotan(wod) au Poste de la Rive. Finalement, il fut présent au Pierres de la prophétie aux cotés notamment de Thrall, Aggra, Durotan(wod), Draka(wod),Yrel et Cordana Gangrechant, après la mort de Garrosh. A la suite, il envoya son serviteur élémentaire aux fiefs des commandants de la Horde et de l'Alliance afin de les informer des menaces qui planait sur Draenor(wod) Quête:L'appel de l'archimage. L'Anneau légendaire En travaillant de concert avec les commandants de la Horde et de l'Alliance contre le Conseil des ombres(wod)qu'il considérait comme une menace plus importante que la Horde de fer, Khadgar décida de confectionner un puissant artefact sous la forme d'un anneau. Comme base de cet artefact il décida d'utiliser un trésor de manufacture Arakkoa une bague en solium pur. Cet bague alors en possession du Grand sage Viryx renfermait une partie de la puissance du soleil de Draenor(wod) raison pour laquelle il trouvais l'objet idéal pour l'objectifQuête: Flèches du Traître. Alors que Khadgar enchantait la bague en solium pur, il révéla au commandant son plan. Pour l'archimage, bien que la Horde de fer soit un ennemi non négligeable, Gul'dan(wod) dont il se sentait responsable de sa libération, était la véritable menace. Khadgar désirait ardemment retrouver le démoniste pour mettre un terme à la menace qu'il représenteQuête: La tâche de Khadgar. Pour augmenter la puissance de l'anneau du commandant, Khadgar l'envoya quérir divers réactifs rare en DraenorQuête:Noyau de flammeQuête:Noyau de ferQuête:Noyau de vieQuête: La puissance cachée de Draenor. Plus tard, L'Exarque Maladaar(wod) informa Khadgar de la présence du Conseil des ombres(wod) au cœur de Auchindoun(wod). L'Archimage soupçonna qu'il s'agissait de Teron'gor(wod) et décida d'utiliser le sang corrompu du démoniste pour trouver Gul'dan(wod). Il confia cet tâche au commandant qui l'accomplit privant ainsi de bras droit le chef du Conseil des ombres(wod)Quête:Affronter Teron'gor. Avec le sang de Teron'gor(wod) et les cristaux d'apogides précédemment rapporté par le commandant, Khadgar entreprit de lancer un sort de divination pour localiser Gul'dan(wod). Malheureusement,Gul'dan(wod) contra sa magie mais Khadgar réfléchit à un moyen d'augmenter la puissance du sortilège Quête:Les yeux de l'Archimage. Son idée était de traquer Kairozdormu le dragon de bronze renégat qui libéra et amené Garrosh dans ce monde, et d'utiliser son essence pour pouvoir recalibrer sa magie à cette ligne temporelle. Aidé par Chromie, sa traque le conduisit en Nagrand(wod) où le commandant le retrouvaQuête: Le dragon fugitif. Tout les trois, il pistèrent les anomalies temporelle laissé par Kairoz et découvrirent qu'il avait été tué par Garrosh peu après son arrivé en Draenor(wod)Quête:L'histoire du dragon. Le trio retrouvèrent le corps sans vie du dragon et ils durent affronter son esprit pour pouvoir s'emparer de son essence. Au cours du combat, Khadgar curieux demanda à Kairoz quel était ses projets et ce dernier lui révéla. Ils remportèrent la victoire et Khadgar essoufflé fût époustouflé par les prouesses martiales du commandant Quête:Bronze terni. Avec l'essence de Kairoz, Khadgar recalibra sa magie sur cette ligne temporelle et pu amélioré considérablement l'enchantement de puissance sur l'anneau du commandant. Avec ce sort Khadgar manqua de peu de tuer le commandant mais rempli son objectif Quête: Puissance déchainée. L'Archimage découvrit que le roi-sorcier des ogres Mar'gok maîtrisait des techniques pouvant atténuer ou annuler la magie même gangrené. L'idée lui vint de l'utiliser pour localiser Gul'dan(wod)et confia la lourde tâche au commandant et ses troupes, d'assiéger Cognefort Quête:La chute de l'empire. Khadgar demanda au commandant de collecter par la même occasion des pierres d'abrogateur utilisé par les lieutenants de l'empire ogre. Ces gemmes magiques renferme une grande puissance arcanique brute qui servirait à encore augmenter le pouvoir de l'anneau confectionner par l'Archimage pour le commandant.Quête: Héritage des rois-sorciers Grâce aux artefactx Ogre rapporté par le commandant, Khadgar fut en mesure de lever le voile du secret derrière lequel Gul'dan(wod) se dissimule. Il lança un nouveau sort de divination et parvint à entrer en contact avec Gul'dan(wod) qui lui révéla s'être renseigné sur lui. Alors que l'Archimage était pris dans la conversation, Khadgar omit une chose importante que Gul'dan(wod) lui rappela narquoisement. Le sort qu'il avait jeté fonctionnait dans les 2 sens et avant que Khadgar ne puisse réagir Garona(wod) surgit des ombres et le poignarda avant de prendre la fuiteQuête: Jeu de divination. L'arme avec laquelle il fut poignardé était imprégnée de magie gangrenée laissant que très peu de temps avant que l'Archimage ne succombe. Heureusement grâce aux effort conjoint du commandant, de Cordana Gangrechant et de Jaina Portvaillant représentant le Kirin tor, Khadgar fût sauvé. Malgré sa convalescence, Jaina n'hésita pas à l'interpeller sur ses relations établi avec la Horde et lui mentionna que le Conseil des Six désapprouvai son entreprise. Khadgar rétorqua qu'il n'avait que faire de l'avis du conseil Quête:Chasseur chassé. Finalement profitant de la présence de Jaina, Khadgar lui demanda de conjuguer leurs talents pour améliorer l'anneau du commandant Quête: Toucher du Kirin tor. Après cela, Khadgar décida qu'il devait briser le contrôle mental de Gul'dan(wod) sur Garona(wod). Cependant il lui fallait pour cela de puissants composants pour le sortilège dont le Cœur d'une fureur. Khadgar avait connaissance de l'une d'elle emprisonnée dans la Fonderie Rochenoire et demanda au commandant de rapporter son coeur pendant le siège de la forteresse de Main-noire(wod)Quête: Coeur de la fureur. Il demanda également au commandant de se procurer le Tome du courbe-flammeQuête:Tome du courbe-flamme , une orbre de thaumaturgie draeniqueQuête: Piratage inversé et des tablettes élémentaire Quête: Puissance des seigneurs élémentaires également localisé dans la fonderie rochenoire d'après ses sources. Avec l'aide du Tome du courbe-flamme, Khadgar découvrit le secret de Main-noire(wod) et demanda une fois de plus au commandant de rapporter le bras du seigneur de guerre Rochenoire Quête: Le secret de Main-noire. Les études qu'il mena sur les différents composant rapporté de la fonderie lui permis d'être en mesure d'insuffler encore plus de puissance à l'anneau artefact du commandant. Il entama le rituel mais bien qu'une réussite, le sort fut trop puissant et provoqua un arrêt cardiaque au commandant. Heureusement Khadgar utilisa son Défibrillateur gobelin personnel et le ramena à la vieQuête: Le cycle ininterrompu. Quelque temps après, Khadgar sembla découvrir le moyen d'annuler le sort jeté par Gul'dan(wod) pour contrôler l'esprit de Garona(wod). Il entama une incantation et tenta frénétiquement d'arracher des informations à Garona(wod) s'acharnement à un tel point que Cordana considéra cela comme de la torture et dût intervenir pour le stopper. La tentative de Khadgar fût un échec totale et il dût se résoudre à continuer ses recherchesQuête: Prisonnier de la raison. Après quelques temps, Khadgar eu vent d'un groupe du Conseil des ombres(wod) qui utilisaient un orbe d'assujettisement pour laver le cerveau des espions. Décidé à utiliser des méthodes moins orthodoxes qu'à son habitude, il confia la mission au commandant de lui rapporterQuête: Orbe d'assujettissement . Contre l'avis de Cordana, Khadgar utilisa cet outil du mal et parvint enfin à libérer Garona(wod) de l'emprise de Gul'dan(wod). Il confia à la suite l'orbre à Cordana pour qu'elle le détruise Quête: Extirper le mal. Garona(wod) reconnaisante lui révéla que Gul'dan(wod) se dirigeait actuellement vers le Sentier de la Gloire pour rencontrer Grommah Hurlenfer(wod). Khadgar, Garona(wod) et le commandant se mirent immédiatement en route avec l'intention de l'espionnerQuête:Cap sur Gul'dan !. Avec l'aide des talents de Garona(wod), le commandant infiltra le camp sur la demande de Khadgar. Ils découvrirent que Gul'dan(wod) ayant renforcé sa puissance et qui venait de prendre le contrôle du reste de la Horde de ferQuête:Les infiltrés. Avec Gul'dan(wod) à la tête de la Horde de fer, Khadgar incita les commandants de la horde et de l'alliance à construire une chantier naval dans leurs fiefs respectif Quête:L'assaut final et de développer une flotte capable de contrer l'armada marine des séides de Gul'dan(wod) Quête: La domination des mers. L'archimage découvrit que Gul'dan(wod) avait envoyé en mer son navire amiral pour qu'il cartographie les lignes telluriques océaniques. Khadgar demanda au commandant de lancer sa flotte à la poursuite de la Main de Gul'dan et de s'emparer de cette carteQuête: Maître contre commandant. Grace à elle, il put localiser les différentes concentration des lignes telluriques et conférer un dernier enchantement ultime à l'anneau du commandant dont la puissance devint légendaireQuête: Bénédiction de DraenorQuête: Que la Lumière vous accompagne. La Fureur des flammes infernales Lorsque la Horde et l'Alliance assiégea la Citadelle des Flammes infernales(wod), Khadgar fût présent avec le Kirin tor. Il demanda aux commandants de récupérer sur les lieutenants de Gul'dan(wod) les tome du chaos qu'ils utilise pour former de nouveau démoniste Quête: Pas besoin de carte de bibliothèque. Lorsque la tâche fut effectué, Khadgar confia la tâche au commandant de livrer les grimoires démoniaque à Cordana Gangrechant pour qu'elle les détruise. Cordana agissait étrangement et accusa à demi-mots Khadgar de les avoir probablement utilisé. Malheureusement devant le refus du commandant de confier l'artefact crée précédemment par Khadgar Cordana l'attaqua et lui révéla sa corruption. Khadgar apprit de la bouche du commandant la corruption et la fuite de Cordana et en sembla en être très affecté Quête: Une bibliothèque encombrante. L'assaut contre la forteresse se poursuivit et Khadgar parvint à briser les sceau magique de Gul'dan(wod) et établir des portails permettant à la Horde et l'Alliance de progresser. Etrangement lorsque leurs combattants affrontèrent Kilrogg Oeil-mort(wod) ce dernier leurs octroya une soit disant vision de leur futur dans lequel ils combattaient la Légion ardente au cotés de Khadgar. Malheureusement ces derniers se retrouvait submergé par les démons et périssaientCombat contre Kilrogg(wod) - Vision de mort. Finalement parvenu au sommet de la Gangreflèche de la citadelle, Khadgar et les troupes de la horde et de l'alliance poursuivirent Gul'dan(wod) à la Porte des ténèbres pour en finir. Pour des raisons personnelle il demanda qu'on lui garde le précieux crâne du démoniste.Citations de Khadgar Mais malheureusement Gul'dan(wod) ouvrit un portail et permit l'arrivée d'Archimonde sur Draenor(wod). Khadgar aux cotés de Yrel, Grommash(wod) et les guerriers de la Horde et de l'Alliance, combattirent le puissant eredar et parvint à le vaincre au prix d'une lutte acharné. Malgré la mort d'Archimonde et le fait que Gul'dan(wod) fut banni dans le néant distordu par ce dernier, Khadgar confia à Yrel que cela ne pouvait pas être si facile et qu'il craignait que tout ceci ne soit que le début. Khadgar prit ensuite sa forme de corbeau et quitta les lieux Cinématique après la défaite d'Archimonde.. A la suite, Khadgar quitta Draenor(wod) et rentra en Azeroth. La Tombe de Sargeras Tandis que Gul'dan Wod avait réussi à fuir, le vil démoniste finit par atteindre Azeroth. Khadgar le traqua sans relâche manquant de peu de l'éliminer définitivement. Gul'dan Wod réussit à lui échapper, en se servant des enfants présent sur le bateau qu'il avait détourné, comme bouclier humain. Le démoniste avait incendier le navire avant de fuir à la nage . Mais Khadgar finit par sentir l'utilisation d'une pointe d'énergie corrompu. L'archimage dans sa forme de corbeau rencontra par hasard à ce moment même Maiev Chantelombre, en compagnie de certaines de ses gardiennes. Khadgar lui révéla la raison de sa présence ici et invoqua des élémentaires d'arcanes afin qu'ils ratissent les lieux à la recherche de Gul'dan Wod . L'archimage requit l'aide des gardiennes mais Maiev refusa et laissa Khadgar seul dans sa traque. Il reprit alors sa forme de corbeau et survola l'épave du bateau à la recherche du moindre signe de la présence de Gul'dan Wod . Khadgar commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il entendit un énorme bruit étouffé et ressenti une violente onde de choc. Son regard se porta directement sur l'île de Thal'dranath où il découvrit une nuage de poussière s"élevant de la tombe de Sargeras. Khadgar s'y précipita et pénétra dans l'édifice délabré. Utilisant astucieusement les pièges qu'avait disposé en toute hâte Gul'dan Wod , il finit par remonter jusqu'à lui. Khadgar découvrit avec stupeur le but de la présence et la mission que la Légion ardente avait confié à Gul'dan Wod : brisé les sceaux d'un puissant portail qui permettrait leurs entrer en Azeroth . Finalement l'Archimage tomba face au démoniste et les deux ennemies s'affrontèrent. Mais subitement Gul'dan Wod s'arrêta pour se cacher en utilisant sa magie pour aveugler Khadgar. L'archimage comprit qu'on avait donner l'ordre à l'orc, d'arrêter le combat, mais la raison lui échappa. Déterminé à le débusquer, Khadgar invoqua des orbes arcaniques luisantes. Il tenta également de faire réagir le démoniste en le provoquant verbalement ce qui fonctionna. Gul'dan Wod lui envoya un torrent de flammes gangrénés dans son dos que Khadgar gela au dernier instant. Malheureusement, Gul'dan Wod se camoufla à nouveau dans les ombres. Khadgar reprit sa traque de plus belle avec l'aide d'un élémentaire d'arcane lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un des sceaux du portail venait d'être brisé. Malheureusement il ne parvint pas à le débusquer avant que le démoniste ne brise deux autres sceaux. N'en restant plus qu'un et devant l'urgence de la situation, Khadgar rassembla tout sa puissance et invoqua une énorme plaque étincelante acérée qu'il dirigea vers le sol. L'archimage était déterminé à se sacrifier en emportant avec lui le portail et Gul'dan Wod . Cependant Gul'dan Wod sortit de sa cachette et attaqua Khadgar qui se contenta de dévier les sorts. Soudain Gul'dan Wod arrêta ses attaques et concentra tout son pouvoir dans le dernier sceau qui se brisa. Le démoniste s'empara du flux d'énergies corrompue et avec, grâce à cette effroyable puissance, attaqua Khadgar. L'archimage réagit immédiatement et se protégea dans un bloc de glace que Gul'dan Wod éjecta de la salle avant de faire s'écrouler la porte. L'attaque du démoniste avait fait beaucoup de mal et l'avait isolé de Khadgar. Cependant pour une raison confuse, bien que les sceaux avaient été brisés, Gul'dan Wod n'ouvrit pas le portail. Khadgar misa tout ses espoirs dans le fait de parvenir à tuer le démoniste avant qu'il n'ouvre le portail. Il commença à creuser frénétiquement les débris, à l'aide de sa magie. Heureusement Maeiv fit irruption et l'aida à ouvrir une brèche vers la salle où se trouvait Gul'dan Wod . Le duo affronta alors Gul'dan Wod qui les surpassaient aisèment. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner. Alors ils continuèrent leurs attaques incessantes. Malheureusement, Gul'dan Wod décida subitement d'ouvrir le portail et immédiatement un raz-de-marée de démons se précipitèrent en Azeroth. L'archimage n'eut plus d'autres choix que de fuir en attirant le maximum de démons pour laisser à Maiev et ses gardiennes le temps dont elles auraient besoin.Nouvelle: La Tombe de Sargeras Présages Devant la menace qui pèse sur Azeroth, Khadgar se rendit en désespoir de cause à Karazhan. Il espérait y découvrir des savoirs dans les écrits mystiques dont regorge la bibliothèque, qui l'aiderait à combattre cet ennemi sans âge. Le fantôme de Medivh lui apparu alors et lui confia que la seule arme qui pourrait l'aider serait que lui, son ancien apprenti, devienne le nouveau gardien. Le fantôme de Medivh lui montra des visions de ce qui se passerait si il refusait et d'autres si il acceptai. Medivh lui remis alors un grimoire dans lequel il disait avoir imprégnait un écho de son essence. Khadgar pris le tome et le brula, mettant fin aux espoirs de la Légion ardente de le corrompre et poussant le seigneur de l'effroi à l'origine de cet duperie, à se révéler. Grâce à son grand pouvoirs, Khadgar terrassa aisément le démon. Finalement, il compris qu'une seul personne ne pourrait vaincre la Légion ardente et que seul les races mortel d'Azeroth unis pourront y parvenir.Court métrage - Présages "Khadgar" Legion Le Retour de la Légion ardente Lorsque Khadgar découvrit que la Légion Ardente était de retour en Azeroth, il en informa le Roi Varian Wrynn.Vidéo de présentation de World of Warcraft: Legion Bien qu’il fût incapable d’empêcher Gul’dan(WoD) d’ouvrir la tombe de Sargeras, permettant ainsi à la Légion d’envahir Azeroth une fois encore, Khadgar resta déterminé à trouver un moyen de refermer le portail et de déjouer l’invasion de la Légion. Il savait que les forces combinées des plus grands champions d’Azeroth seraient nécessaires pour réussir, alors même que des voix s’élèvaient contre une coalition, faisant courir le risque d’une destruction totale par la Légion.http://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/legion/#characters (Descriptif de Khadgar) Après la libération des chasseurs de démons Illidari, Khadgar oeuvra pour leurs intégrations dans les rangs de leurs anciennes factions respectives.Quête: Une audience avec le chef de guerreQuête: L'appel de la guerre Alors que Dalaran venait d'être déplacé au-dessus de Karazhan, Khadgar convoqua le conseil des six afin de réintégrer les mages de la Horde dans le giron du Kirin Tor. Khadgar initia un vote qui se solda par un oui à la réintégration de la Horde en Dalaran, provoquant le départ de Jaina du Kirin tor.Quête: L'appel du conseil - Dialogue du conseil Mais alors que la réunion du Conseil des six touchait tout juste à sa fin, Brann Barbe-de-Bronze fit irruption. Il demanda à Khadgar et à un champion d'Azeroth de l'accompagner à Ulduar pour y retrouver son frère Magni qui saurait comment vaincre la légion. Peu après leurs arrivées à Ulduar, ils furent attaqué par des séides des Dieux très anciens. Continuant leurs progression après les avoir vaincu, ils découvrirent que la Légion ardente était également présente. Un démon du nom d'Inquisiteur Ha'zaduum tentait de lire dans l'esprit de Magni. Khadgar, Brann et le champion d'Azeroth affrontèrent les démons et les vainquirent. Magni leur révéla alors la véritable nature d'Azeroth: un titan en gestation et l'existence des Piliers de la créations, des reliques qui auraient le pouvoirs de refermer le portail de la légion. Soudain, Khadgar se souvint avoir lu quelque chose sur ces reliques dans les grimoire antique de Medivh. L'Archimage créa immédiatement un portail vers la tour du gardien abandonné , conviant le champion d'Azeroth à le suivre.Quête: Le roi de diamant Dans Karazhan, des démons de la légion ardente mené par Thar'Zul tentèrent de les arrêter. Mais Khadgar et le champion d'Azeroth parvinrent à retrouver le précieux grimoire.Quête: Un livre parmi tant d'autres De retour à Dalaran, Khadgar convoqua les champions d'Azeroth afin de défendre la cité assiègée par la Légion ardente.Quête: Ville Assiégée Parallèlement Khadgar aidé de l'Archimage Modera, continua d'étudier le grimoire de Medivh. Cependant bien que le livre fassent effectivement mention des Pilliers de la créations, l'information concernant leurs emplacement était manquante. Khadgar décida d'invoquer l'esprit d'Alodi le premier gardien et l'auteur du livre. Le premier gardien conseilla à Khadgar de chercher du coté des Îles Brisées. Khadgar décida qu'il fallait alors déplacer Dalaran jusqu'au Îles Brisées et demanda aux champions d'Azeroth de leur permettre de gagner du temps car le sort de téléportation est très long à tisser.Quête: Consultation de l'auteur Campagne sur les îles brisées à venir Retour à Karazhan à venir L'insurrection de Suramar à venir Déclin de la légion à venir Les ombres d'Argus à venir Dans le Jeu de Rôle Personnalité Dans sa jeunesse, Khadgar suivi avec enthousiasme la voie de la magie. Maintenant, il en comprend les dangers. Et bien qu'il ait accumulé des pouvoirs magiques incroyables, il en a également payé le prix fort, ce qui l'amène à agir tel qu'il semble être, Vieux avant l'âge. Ses paroles sont considérés et réfléchies ; depuis qu'un homme qu'il estimait presque comme un père a été corrompu, sa confiance doit être gagnée. Il continue à accumuler la puissance des arcanes par sens du devoir de protection envers Azeroth contre un mal qu'il ne connaît que trop bien et, sa poursuite de connaissance et de ses ennemis frôle parfois la dévotion. Khadgar entre rarement dans une bataille sans s'y préparer. Il bat en retraite quand cela est nécessaire pour revenir avec suffisamment plus de force pour terrasser ses ennemis. Pendant un combat il commence par jauger son adversaire en augmentant ses propres défenses avant de frapper de manière décisive. il est poussé à détruire complètement ses ennemis démons et orcs mais règle souvent les combats qui surgissent par surprise en se téléportant simplement lui ou ses ennemis loin du champ de bataille.Warcrat The Roleplaying Game : Shadows & Light (Traduit de l'anglais) Possessions *'La pipe de perspicacité de Khadgar' Archimage novateur, Khadgar a créé la première de ces pipes en étudiant avec des acolytes dans Dalaran. Bien que la pipe de perspicacité puisse ressembler à n'importe quelle pipe, elle est plus souvent fabriquée avec un tuyau de bois noueux et un bol profond en os jauni. Des runes ou des lettrages mystiques taillés dans le bol ornent parfois la pipe.World of warcraft The Roleplaying Game : More Magic and Mayhen. (Traduit de l'anglais) *'La Gemme de santé de Khadgar' C'est un saphir parfait, serti de platine, compensé de minuscules diamants. Les pierres semblent rayonner avec leur propre vie mystique. Quand elle est porté ou tenu par une personne, les rayonnements reproduisent le battement de cœur du propriétaire. Le premier de ces bijoux a été crée par l'Archimage Khadgar pour s'assurer de rester en vie lors de ses essais. Depuis lors, d'autres ont pu reproduire cette création. * Bâton de Rempart-du-Néant Ce simple bâton de chêne est gravé de glyphes ésotérique et surmonté d'un globe de cristal nuageux d'un diamètre d'environ 15 CM. Le Bâton de Rempart-du-Néant a été conçu par Khadgar quand il étudiait la magie de la Porte des Ténèbres dans les Morasses Noires et protégeait Azeroth contre une potentielle nouvelle invasion de la Horde. Spéculations Un marcheur du temps ? Lors de la campagne en Draenor(wod) , Khadgar utilise à plusieurs reprise des sortilèges de manipulation du temps. Capacité de Khadgar "Arrêt du temps"Capacité de Khadgar "Guet de Khadgar" L'un d'eux suggère qu'il est lui même un Marcheur du temps.Capacité de Khadgar "Appel du marcheur du temps" De plus,son titre "Gardien de l'Ordre Eternel" peut également laissé penser qu'il à rejoint cette faction qui se dévoue à protéger les voies temporelles. Livres dont il est l'auteur Comme on peut l'attendre d'un mage puissant et expérimenté, Khadgar est l'auteur de nombreux livres et essais. En voici quelques exemples : * Puissance du Vide * Essais de Khadgar sur la convergence dimensionnelle * Contemplations sur plusieurs mondes Notes * Khadgar a la possibilité de prendre une forme de corbeau , grâce à Atiesh. * Khadgar a 44 ans lors des événements de Mists of Pandaria. Il est né en l'an -14, et est devenu l'apprenti de Medivh à 17 ans. Lorsqu'il foula Draenor avec l'Expédition de l'Alliance (Beyond the Dark Portal) il est alors âgé de 22 ans. Il doit son apparence plus âgée à une malédiction lancée par Medihv à sa mort. * Il est affilié à la refondation de l'Ordre des Gardiens de Tirisfal et a placé sous son aile le jeune Me'dan. * Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas le Gardien en titre de Tirisfal, il possède en héritage le bâton de Medivh : Atiesh. * Son nom signifie "Confiance" en nain antique.Roman : Le Dernier Gardien D'après les dires de Medivh * Khadgar est l'un des rares mages capable de combattre également au contact à l'aide d'armes tel qu'une épée, ce qui ne manquea pas d'impressionner Turalyon. * Khadgar est l'un des très rares (voir le seul) Mage à maîtriser et manipuler la foudre. * Khadgar est capable de combiner la magie du feu, des arcanes et du givre dans un puissant sort dévastateur. * Dans le film Warcraft, Khadgar sera interprété par Ben Schnetzer. * Khadgar est présent comme héros mage alternatif dans le jeu Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft http://eu.battle.net/hearthstone/fr/blog/20097353/khadgar-arrive-dans-l%E2%80%99auberge-14-04-2016 * Lorsque Maiev Chantelombre se rendit à Shattrah, Khadgar n'était pas présent dans la ville. Il avait été envoyé par les Naaru à Raz-de-Néant afin d'enquêter sur d'étranges apparitions.Roman: Illidan, chapitre10 - Page 178 (Version poche) Galerie Khadgar_HS.jpg|Khadgar dans Hearthstone Khadgar apprenti de Medivh (chroniques 2).jpg|Khadgar apprenti de Medivh (Illustration Chroniques 2) Lothar_and_Khadgar.jpg|Lothar et Khadgar KhadgarCinematicW2.JPG|Khadgar dans la cinématique de fin de la campagne humaine dans Warcraft 2 KhadgarDarkPortalW2.JPG|Khadgar fermant la Porte des Ténèbres de Draenor dans Warcraft 2 : Beyond the Dark portal Archmage_Khadgar_of_the_Kirin_Tor.jpg|Statue en son Honneur a Hurlevent Khadgar RPG 2.jpg|Khadgar dans le RPG , a Rempart-du-Néant Khadgar_Shattrath .jpg|Ancien modèle de Khadgar (Avant Warlords of Draenor) Khadgar_Manuel WC2.jpg|Khadgar dans le manuel de Warcraft 2 Khadgar_Adventures.png|Khadgar dans le jeu qui n'est jamais sorti Warcraft Adventures Références en:Khadgar Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Mage Catégorie:Archimage Catégorie:Kirin Tor Catégorie:Warlords of Draenor Catégorie:The Burning Crusade Catégorie:Conseil des Six Catégorie:Fils de Lothar Catégorie:Expédition de L'Alliance Catégorie:Personnage de Roman Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:Mis en valeur Catégorie:Alliance de Lordaeron Catégorie:Roman : L'Heure des ténèbres Catégorie:Roman : Au-delà de la Porte des ténèbres